1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package of an environmental sensitive element, and more particularly to a package of an environmental sensitive element having a flexible sacrificial layer.
2. Description of Related Art
Compared with normal rigid substrates, the flexible substrates have a wider range of applications due to their advantages of flexibility, ease of carriage, safety, and wider product application range. However, the drawbacks of the flexible substrate include poor resistance to heat, moisture, oxygen, and chemicals and large thermal expansion coefficient. Since typical flexible substrates cannot entirely avoid the transmission of water vapor and oxygen, devices on these substrates experience accelerated aging. Consequently, these short-lived devices fail to meet their commercial needs. Besides, since the flexible substrate has flexibility, when the flexible substrate is bent, the OLED structure will be damaged by bending force. Thus, the OLED device cannot normally operate.
In the conventional technologies, such as those described in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,624,568 and in the US Patent Publication No. 2007/0049155, the polymer is used as the packaging material for the organic electro-emitting element. Although the resistance to moisture and the oxygen of the polymer is relatively better, the conventional technologies never consider the delaminating problem while the OLED device is bent. Therefore, how to improve the delaminating phenomenon of the OLED device while it is bent is one of the immediate problems to be resolved in the current flexibility of the OLED device.